iwbtbfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Соник
200x200px|thumbСоник (англ. Sonic) - Является популярным игровым персонажем, созданный компаний SEGA в 1991 году. Был задуман как способ конкурировать с Nintendo и их знаменитым персонажем Марио. По его характерной внешности его можно легко узнать, а его скорость поразительна. Он также появляется в I Wanna Be The Boshy как главный босс Мира 5. Вступление Персонаж попадает в комнату, в которой через несколько секунд задний план начнёт окрашивается в пейзаж Мистических Руин из игр про Соника. С его фразы: "Ты слишком медленный!" ("You're too slow!") и начнётся бой. Методы атаки В начале боя Соник резко выбежит из правой части экрана, вам нужно будет просто его перепрыгнуть. Далее он скажет: "Слишком легко! Как съесть кусок пирога!" ("Too easy! Piece of cake!") и пролетит в форме шара сверху экрана, бросаясь пружинами, которые были в мире 2. Но в отличии от них, эти более мощные, и могут с лёгкостью убить вас, подбросив за экран. Избегайте их. После этой атаки, Соник промчится два раза в левую сторону экрана, и два раза в правую, эту атаку можно легко пройти: просто делайте вовремя двойной прыжок. Потом Соник пропрыгает с правой стороны экрана в форме шара, стараясь упасть на игрока, избегайте его и не вздумайте пытаться его перепрыгнуть. Если вы с лёгкостью прошли до этого момента, приготовьтесь, так как кинув в вас Изумруды Хаоса, Соник станет Супер-Соником, и сказав "Сейчас я тебе покажу! Ар-р-р-р-р!" ("Now I'll show you! Ar-r-r-rgh!") будет пытаться попасть в вас, летая вокруг, также появится Доктор Роботник (или "Доктор Эггмэн"), который будет запускать в вас ракеты. На полу арены появится огонь, а сама арена значительно сузится. Уворачиваться от Соника во время атаки будет невероятно сложно, так как его поведение случайно. Единственный выход - тренироваться, тогда вы сможете придумать свою стратегию и с лёгкостью будете уворачиваться. Потом, Соник остановится в правой части экрана и сказав: "Соником звать, со скоростью люблю играть!" ("Sonic's the name, speed's my game!") и начнёт кружиться вокруг вас. Даже если вы будете двигаться или прыгать, он вас не заденет, а лишь подстроится под вас. В это время можно пострелять в него. Далее Доктор Эггмэн вернётся, но не будет ничем стрелять в игрока, и Соник начнёт летать по прямой 4 раза: 1 и 3 - влево а 2 и 4 - вправо. Затем он снова скажет фразу "Сейчас я тебе покажу! Ар-р-р-р-р!" и начнёт летать по кругу, стреляя при этом в игрока маленькими кристаллами, которые будут лететь строго по прямой, уворачивайтесь от них. Потом Соник снова встанет в правую сторону экрана, и будет неуязвим для пуль, и в следующее мгновение в Соника врежется его друг Тейлз с левой стороны на своём самолёте. Его можно только перепрыгнуть. Соник обронит кольца, которые не являются подбираемыми предметами, а лишь "снарядами" которые могут убить игрока. Если вы ещё не убили Соника, его атаки повторятся, но не самого начала, а с того момента, когда он стал Супер-Соником. Если вы всё таки его победили, то Соник снова станет обычным и взорвётся. После чего вас отправит в Мир 6. Интересные Факты * Музыка, играющая во время битвы - Ремикс на музыку из этапа Green Hill Zone в "Sonic The Hedgehog" для Sega Genesis. * Его спрайт, вместе с Тейлсом и Доктором Эггмэном взяты из игры Sonic The Hedgehog 2 для Sega Genesis. * По мнению игроков - самая сложная часть боя, это когда Соник запускает в игрока маленькие кристаллы. * Еcли Соник убьёт игрока, то он скажет: "Эй, нам надо будет как-то повторить это!" ("Hey, we should do this again some time!"). * Пружины, которые сбрасывает Соник на игрока, есть также в Мире 2. * В ранних версиях игры, на потолке постоянно выдвигались и задвигались шипы. * Из всех боссов, которые появляются во время битвы с Solgryn, Соник единственный, кто появляется два раза, в то время как другие появляются только один раз. * Он, Kappa, Ganon и MissingNo являются единственными боссами, которые прекращают атаковать после того, как игрок умирает. * Он, Kracko, Cheetahmen и Mega Man - единственные боссы, которые начинают атаковать сразу после того, как игрок попадает на арену. * Собрав все секретные предметы на сложности Hardon, вы откроете Соника как игрового персонажа. * Играя за Соника, игрок не может войти в комнату Boss Rush, вероятно из-за его преимущества в беге и высоте прыжка. * Одним из наиболее сложных частей боя является тот момент, когда Соник пытается постоянно врезаться в игрока, и так как путь, по которому он летает совершенно случаен и не имеет определённого шаблона. Самое лучшее, что можно сделать, это дойти до края платформы дважды прыгнуть, потом подойти к другому краю и повторить действие. Тем не менее, есть способ, который заставит Соника как-бы летать вокруг вас, для этого нужно сделать так, чтобы он подлетел к вам, и когда он будет достаточно близко, начать прыгать вокруг него. Следовательно, пройти атаку будет проще. * Если быстро включить и выключить третий CD "Never gonna give you up" в начале боя, то на короткое время включиться тема Бомбера из игры Bomberman.thumb|left|335 px|видео-прохождение Категория:Боссы